Sans sa lumière, les ténèbres ressurgissent !
by Haruka Endo
Summary: Felicity a survécu à l'attaque des Ghost mais est handicapée. Oliver la soutient du mieux qu'il peut, mais un secret bien gardé est révélé aux yeux de tous. Pire, l'attaque contre Damien Darhk se révèle être un succès, mais se termine tragiquement. Comment Oliver et Felicity vont surmonter cela! Surtout, comment Felicity va interprétée le mensonge d'Oliver. Suite de l'épisode 4.10
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde, alors cette histoire devait être un OS, mais vu la taille du chapitre et vu qu'à la fin, la fin est encore loin, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire un One Shot, mais un Two-Shot lol**

 **Donc, j'imagine que comme moi, vous avez vu l'épisode 4.10 de Arrow en poussa un OUF bien fort de soulagement pour deux raisons. Notre chère Felicity malgré son lourd handicap a bel et bien survécu à l'attaque des Ghost (Les moments Olicity sont magnifique d'ailleurs notre cher Stephen a encore prit une initiative ces deux-là sont vraiment parfaits) et la suite Olicity va être magnifique je pense, car Oliver va soutenir sa belle dans cette épreuve.**

 **Et d'autre part, notre chère Felicity ne sera pas celle qui meurt (même si je me disais que la Prod ne pouvait pas faire mourir ce personnage, une partie de moi avait un peu peur quand même. bref, j'imagine que vous avait vu la scène de fin dans la limousine, l'absence de la bague de fiançailles de Felicity et la distance entre nos deux chouchous. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais je pense que cette scène ne se déroule pas à la fin de la Saison 4, mais vers l'épisode 19 - 20, donc on aura droit à une réconciliation vers la fin et un mariage dans la probable Saison 5.**

 **Bref, après avoir revu pour la cinquième fois l'épisode, une idée m'est venue dans la nuit et la voici. Seulement, je suis obligé de le couper en deux.**

 **J'arrête de parler et vous laisse en vous souhaitant bonne lecture.**

 **On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant ! Tu dois tuer ce cinglé.

C'était là les derniers mots qu'Oliver et Felicity avaient réellement échangés dans cette limousine garée dans le cimetière.

POV Oliver

Je me réveille difficilement, enfin réveillé est un bien grand mot, vu que je dors à peine ces dernières semaines. Je tourne la tête à droite dans l'espoir que ce soit un cauchemar, mais une fois encore mon cœur se serre en voyant que ce n'en ait pas un. Je tourne alors ma tête vers la gauche et mon regard se porte sur la table de chevet ou repose un cadre photo nous représentant Felicity et moi lors de notre escapade en amoureux. On était tellement heureux tous les deux à cette période, il a fallu que le destin s'acharne sur nous et nous ramène dans cette maudite ville qui une fois encore m'a fait tout perdre.

En repensant à tout cela, mon cœur se brise à nouveau et les larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je ne puisse faire quoique se soit pour les arrêter.

\- Tu me manques tellement mon amour … Dire que tu es une fois de plus ma faute …

Flash-Back

Contre toute attente, une femme qui est en réalité la compagne de Damien Darhk se présente aux municipales évoque une chose horrible à l'assemblée, dans l'espoir de détruire non seulement son rival, Oliver Queen, mais aussi pour réduire sa campagne à néant.

\- Ce que vous devaient savoir cher concitoyens, c'est que Monsieur Queen ici présent possède d'innombrables secrets. Comme celui qu'il a un fils cachait qui vit à Central City avec sa mère, enfant qu'il a eu quelques mois avant sa disparition qui le porta disparût pendant cinq longues années. Á savoir si cette disparition n'était pas volontaire, car il avait peur d'assumer son rôle de père, surtout quand on sait qui était Monsieur Queen avant !

Devant cette révélation, Oliver capta le regard de sa fiancée, regard qui le fit souffrir. Les autres, il s'en fichait pas mal, mais voir la réaction horrifiée de Felicity, la voir comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la pire chose lui fit mal. Une fois encore Darhk et sa maudite famille avaient réussi à frapper là où ça fait le plus mal. Après avoir rendu Felicity paraplégique, voilà qu'il lui volait une nouvelle fois, quelque chose, le cœur et la confiance d'Oliver.

Le chemin de la Mairie au loft se fit en silence. Oliver ne savait pas comment briser ce lourd silence et n'osait pas prendre la main de sa fiancée qui se tenait à une distante respectable de lui, le visage tourné vers la vitre regardant défiler le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Une fois au loft, Oliver voulut aider Felicity, mais celle-ci refusa son aide en se débrouillant seule.

Oliver s'installa lourdement sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre ses mains redoutant cette discussion. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait lui parler et qu'il aurait dû lui parler.

\- Pourquoi !

Oliver relevé la tête et croisa le regard de Felicity, regard qui lui brisa le cœur. Son regard renfermé en plus de la colère d'avoir été trahie par l'homme qui comptait pour elle, de la tristesse. Cette étincelle dans ses yeux avait disparu.

\- Je suis désolé ma chérie, tellement désolé.

 _D'une voix dure_ \- Garde tes excuses Oliver ! Ce n'est pas cela que je te demande. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu encore cachait quelque chose te concernant ? Pourtant, on s'était promis de ne plus rien se cachait, même si c'était douloureux ! Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit alors que je suis ta fiancée !

\- Tu veux bien venir près de moi ?

\- Non, je préfère rester là où je suis !

Oliver se prit alors la tête entre ses mains redoutant cette discussion, mais savait qu'il devait y passer.

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais mis une femme enceinte quand j'étais avec Laurel. Celui que j'étais avant était loin de celui que j'étais aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, tu m'as même dit qu'elle avait perdu le bébé, mais apparemment, c'est un mensonge.

\- Non Felicity. Ce que je t'ai dit quand je t'ai parlé de cette histoire n'était en aucun cas un mensonge. je l'ai appris par hasard quand nous sommes allé à Central City.

\- C'est donc ça que tu voulais vérifier ?

\- Oui. Quand j'ai revu Samantha et qu'elle était accompagnée de William, j'ai fait le rapprochement, mais elle m'a dit, que cet enfant était né suite à une courte aventure qu'elle avait eue avec son père. Mais, en ramassant sa casquette, j'ai récupéré un cheveu et j'ai fait un test de paternité qui m'a prouvé que William était mon fils.

\- Et ce test, où est-il ?

\- Il n'existe pas !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Comment ça ?

\- Tu l'as découvert, on s'est disputé, tu as rompu avec moi et en battant Vandal Savage, on est tous morts.

\- Je ne comprends pas ?

\- Je n'étais pas dans la mission, et Vandal nous a tous tué sauf Barry qui a remonté le temps grâce à sa vitesse. Il … Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé et à la fin de cette mission, je suis allé voir Samantha. Elle m'a posé un ultimatum afin que je puisse connaître William.

\- Quel genre d'ultimatum ?

Oliver releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de sa bien-aimée.

\- Si je voulais parler à William, je ne devais parler de cette histoire à personne. Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, mais elle ne voulait pas que William sache que je suis son père. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un ami de sa mère, rien de plus.

\- Donc tu as accepté, juste pour pouvoir lui parler sans qu'il sache que tu es son père.

\- Oui.

\- Et quand on est rentré de Central City, quand tu m'as dit le soir que tout était terminé, tu m'as menti une fois de plus.

\- Oui.

\- Ce soir-là quand on a fait l'amour, tu n'as ressenti aucun scrupule de me mentir. De même, le soir de Noël, quand tu m'as demandé en mariage, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'un jour, je pourrais l'apprendre.

\- J'attendais que toute cette histoire avec Darhk soit finie Felicity pour dire à Samantha que ce mensonge ne pouvait plus durer.

\- En plus, tu me prends pour une imbécile ! _Hurla Felicity_

\- Felicity …

Oliver se leva pour venir vers elle, mais elle fit reculer son fauteuil

\- Non Oliver, ne t'approche pas.

\- Felicity …

\- Non … Pourquoi tu m'as menti. _Elevant la voix_ Dit moi pourquoi !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix Felicity, c'était ça où …

 _L'interrompant_ \- Parce que tu crois que si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurais été le chanter sur tous les toits. Tu crois peut-être que j'en aurais parlé à la Team et à ma mère. En leur disant que tu avais un fils depuis presque dix ans, mais que ça ne devait pas se savoir. Dis-moi la vérité Oliver, pour au moins une fois dans ta vie, réponds-moi !

\- Non, tu n'aurais rien dit.

\- Pourtant, en sachant cela, tu ne m'as rien dit, alors que toi et moi nous, sommes amis, partenaires, amants et maintenant fiancés.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, pas cette fois Oliver.

Felicity retira sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait à son annulaire et la posa sur la petite table basse sous le regard d'Oliver.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi pour te dévoiler entièrement à moi, moi, je ne peux pas te faire confiance et je ne peux pas épouser un homme qui n'a pas et qui n'aura jamais confiance en moi.

\- Ne fais pas cela, je t'en supplie … Mon amour … Ma chérie je t'aime, je …

\- Non Oliver, tu te voiles la face. Et je te l'avais déjà dit une fois par le passé. Je ne veux pas être une femme que tu aimes. Je ne veux pas vivre dans le mensonge.

Sur ces mots, Felicity avait tourné le dos à Oliver et avait quitté le loft.

Flash-Back

Depuis ce jour, Felicity vivait chez Laurel et Thea. l'une comme l'autre avaient été surprise de la séparation du couple, mais en même temps, elles comprenaient pourquoi. Même si Felicity en voulait à Oliver, elle continuait d'être le cerveau de la Team Arrow afin de mettre hors d'état de nuire Damien Darhk. Ce qui arriva, mais se termina tragiquement. En effet, l'un de mes membres de la Team Arrow perdit la vie et cette personne décédée firent énormément souffrir tout le monde, en particulier Oliver et Felicity qui avaient perdu leur frère. En effet, Diggle avait perdu la vie en sauvant celle d'Oliver, car même s'il savait que le couple était en froid, au fond de lui, il savait que Felicity ne se remettrait pas de la mort d'Oliver.

Deux semaines après la mort de John Diggle, avec l'aide de Tatsue et la Ligue des Assassins, Damien Darhk, sa compagne et les Ghost furent réduits à néant. Et à la surprise de tous, Felicity quitta définitivement la Team et Star City en laissant un simple message vidéo.

Oliver avait toujours eu une once d'espoir de renouer avec la femme qu'il aimait, mais son départ l'avait anéanti.

POV Thea

Cela fait à présent deux semaines que Felicity est partie, deux semaines que la vie a repris son cours à Star City, deux semaines qu'Oliver ne vit plus, deux semaines que mon frère n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Comme tous les jours, je lui rends visite au loft et comme tous les jours, ce que je vois me fait mal, vraiment mal. J'ai perdu mon frère Tommy, mon beau-père Robert que je prenais pour mon vrai père, ma mère, Roy qui a disparu une fois encore, Felicity mon amie, ma future belle-sœur et j'ai peur de perdre mon demi-frère, de perdre Oliver.

J'ouvre le réfrigérateur et je vois une fois encore qu'il n'a rien mangé une fois de plus. Je pousse un profond soupir et jette ce qui n'est plus consommable. Je monte ensuite dans sa chambre, chambre qu'il partageait avant avec Felicity et comme tous les jours, je le vois allongé sur ce lit vêtu des mêmes vêtements que la veille et l'avant-veille.

\- Salut Ollie !

Je vois qu'il tourne la tête, mais ne me répond pas. Son regard est vide, comme si son âme n'habitait plus son corps. Je m'approche alors de lui et m'assois sur le rebord du lit, il ne dit rien et continue de fixer un point invisible au plafond.

\- Ollie, je sais que c'est dur, mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi non plus. Et que dirait Felicity si elle te voyait ainsi et John Diggle, que penserait-il à t'on avis ?

\- Je m'en fiche !

\- Ollie, s'il te plaît, tu dois te ressaisir. Je sais que c'est dur, mais ou est passé ta combativité ?

\- Va-t'en Thea, laisse-moi.

\- Alors là, n'y compte pas, il n'en est nullement question que je laisse mon frère se laisser mourir.

\- Je suis déjà mort une fois Thea, alors cela n'a plus d'importance.

\- Et moi, tu as pensé à moi ! As-tu pensé à ce que je ressens en te voyant ainsi !

\- Tu n'es plus une petite fille Thea … Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

\- Ne dis pas ça Ollie, j'ai et j'aurai toujours besoin de mon grand frère comme tu auras toujours besoin de moi.

\- Les deux personnes qui me permettaient de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau m'ont quitté.

\- Ollie, je suis là moi !

\- Mon frère est mort en me sauvant la vie et la femme que j'aimais plus que tout m'a quitté. Et tout cela est à cause de moi, alors tu n'as pas besoin d'un type comme moi qui ruine tout ce qu'il entreprend. Maintenant laisse-moi.

Je vois mon frère fermé les yeux et décide de le laisser tranquille, de toute façon, têtu comme il est, cette discussion ne mène à rien. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut le sortir de cet état, et une seule. Je sors du loft et sors mon téléphone et envoie un message à Laurel en lui disant ceci : **On se retrouve au QG, j'ai besoin de toi !**

Plus tard, Thea est au QG et attend Laurel. Cela lui fait drôle d'être dans ce lieu silencieux. En effet, depuis la dissolution de la Team, seule elle et Laurel utilisent ce lieu de temps en temps. Mais à deux, cela ne sert plus à grand-chose. Des bruits de pas se font entendre et elle sourit en voyant Laurel arrivé.

\- Salut Thea, quoi de neuf ?

\- Salut Laurel, toujours pareil.

Laurel pousse un profond soupir et s'assoit à cette table qui leur servait de table de briefing à l'époque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Tu as une idée ?

\- Oui, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de résoudre ce problème qui je pense à assez durer. Il faut faire en sorte que Felicity revienne.

\- En effet, c'est la seule solution. Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Oui comme toi, j'imagine. Ton père est toujours en contact avec Donna, je suppose.

\- Oui et toi aussi ?

\- Oui et je sais qu'elle est Donna est à Las Vegas et que Felicity s'y trouve également. Aux dernières nouvelles de Donna, Felicity n'a pas le moral depuis qu'elle est retournée là-bas.

\- Décidément, ces deux-là son pareil. Aussi têtu l'un comme l'autre. Donna sait dans quel état Oliver se trouve ?

\- Plus ou moins oui. Je lui ai dit qu'il vivait très mal cette période. Et elle m'a dit que le moral de Felicity n'était pas au top.

\- Je vois. Donc l'ordre de mission du jour pour les survivantes de la Team Arrow est d'aller à Vegas et de ramener une petite blonde à lunettes.

\- Tu as parfaitement compris Laurel.

\- Et bien alors qu'est-ce que l'on attend, à nous Las Vegas.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, chose qu'ils ne leur étaient pas arrivés depuis longtemps et rentrer chez Laurel afin de se préparer.

Á Las Vegas, plus exactement chez Donna Smoak, Felicity était assise près de la fenêtre regardant un point invisible. Deux semaines, deux semaines qu'elle était rentrée dans sa ville natale, deux semaines qu'elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Donna était rentré avec sa fille malgré qu'elle aimait Quentin, mais ne voulait pas là laisser seule et Quentin avait compris. Néanmoins, elle restait en contact avec Quentin et Thea. Même si cette dernière ne lui avait pas tout dit concernant l'état d'Oliver, Quentin lui, lui avait expliqué qu'Oliver n'allait pas bien et qu'à ce rythme, il risquait de mourir. Donna ne savait pas comment le dire à sa fille, car un soir, elle avait évoqué Oliver et sa fille lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre ce prénom. Malgré ses dires, Donna savait que son bébé aimait toujours Oliver, elle l'avait entendu pleurer une nuit en appelant le jeune homme.

\- Ma chérie, je suis rentrée de course, on va se faire un bon repas ce soir.

Voyant que sa fille ne lui répondit pas, elle s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa dans les cheveux ce qui la fit réagir.

\- Ah, c'est toi maman, je ne t'avais pas entendue.

\- Ce n'est rien ma puce. Dis-moi, il fait beau aujourd'hui, que dirais-tu d'aller au cinéma avec ta maman comme quand tu étais petite.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir maman.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de m'apprendre à me servir d'une tablette sans que je la mette en panne, en plus je suis passée devant une boutique, ils font des super promo !

 _Se levant_ \- Désolée maman, mais je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer.

Donna regarda sa fille se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle était heureuse que sa petite fille remarche à nouveau par elle ne savait quel miracle, mais là voir ainsi lui faisait mal et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui redonner sa joie de vivre.

Oui, Felicity avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, grâce aux eaux du puits de Lazare que Darhk avait emmené avec lui lorsqu'il avait quitté la Ligue avec une poignée de fidèles. Grâce à l'aide de Nyssa et Merlyn qui savait comment utiliser cette eau miraculeuse, ils avaient aidé Oliver à guérir l'élue de son cœur, mais cela les avait éloignés encore plus l'un de l'autre.

Donna rangea les courses au réfrigérateur en réfléchissant à une idée qui pourrait rendre le sourire à sa fille et à les réunir elle et son futur gendre. Bien sûr quand Felicity lui avait dit qu'elle avait rompu avec Oliver, elle savait que c'était à cause de cette histoire avec son fils caché, mais ne pensait pas que cette séparation serait définitive et qu'elle quitterait tout. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer mentionnant qu'elle avait un message. Elle vue que c'était un message de Quentin et ce qu'elle lut lui fit plaisir et lui fit reprendre courage.

Il était environ dix-sept heures, Felicity s'était levée il y a un peu plus d'une heure et avait repris sa place sur cette chaise, regardant par la fenêtre avec un regard vide de toute émotion. Donna quant à elle, regardait l'horloge murale tout en regardant la télévision. Dans peu de temps, sa petite fille aurait une belle surprise. On toqua à la porte, Donna se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir et fut heureuse de voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle leur fit chut du doigt et les invita à entrer.

\- Felicity, ma chérie, tu as de la visite.

\- Je n'ai pas le cœur à voir qui que se soit maman.

\- Même pour deux amies qui ont fait un long voyage jusqu'ici.

Á la voix qui venait de se matérialiser, Felicity se retourna et vit qui étaient les visiteurs.

\- Thea !? Laurel !?

Thea avança vers la jeune femme les bras grands ouverts. Felicity se leva et reçut sa jeune amie dans ses bras.

\- Bon sang Felicity, je suis si heureuse de te voir.

Laurel regarda ses deux amies dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'avança à son tour pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Felicity, je suis heureuse de te revoir moi aussi.

Leur étreinte durant un petit moment, Thea les avait rejoints également et Felicity se retrouva avec ses deux amies dans ses bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Attends, tu rigoles, j'espère, aucun appel de ta part, aucune réponse à mes messages, rien depuis deux semaines, comme-ci tu n'avais jamais existé.

\- Désolé Thea … Mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver.

\- Argh, j'te jure, être obligé de venir à Vegas pour avoir des nouvelles. Enfin, je dis ça, mais heureusement que ta mère, elle répond au moins.

\- Maman, tu étais en contact avec Thea ?

\- Ma chérie, je n'allais pas rompre tout contact avec tes amis ! Et puis, je te signale que Quentin me manque.

\- Désolé de t'avoir obligé à le quitter pour me suivre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, Quentin a bien compris le problème.

Les trois jeunes femmes discutaient de tout et de rien pendant que Donna préparait du thé. De leur côté, Thea et Laurel se demandaient comment aborder le sujet et lorsque le thé fut servi, étrangement, ce fut Felicity qui lança le début de festivités.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir obligé à faire tout ce chemin pour avoir de mes nouvelles.

\- En réalité Felicity, Thea et moi sommes venus ici pour une toute autre raison.

Thea et Laurel échangèrent un regard, regard qui mit Felicity mal à l'aise, elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir Felicity et je pense qu'il est préférable que je te le dise de vive voix plutôt que de te le dire par écrit.

Felicity sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que cela concernait Oliver. Même si elle avait rompu avec lui à cause de cette histoire, elle l'aimait toujours et ne cessait de penser à lui. Sans vraiment se contrôler, ses mots sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Ça concerne Oliver n'est-ce pas ?

Thea et Laurel échangèrent un regard et là, elle prit peur.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il …

\- Rassures-toi, il va bien, enfin pour l'instant.

\- Que veux-tu dire Thea ?

Thea prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans son monologue.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Felicity, Ollie ne va pas bien. Déjà qu'il a mal supporté votre rupture, la mort de Diggle là profondément blessé, mais ton départ la anéantit complètement. Depuis deux semaines, il ne vit plus.

\- Que veux-tu dire Thea ?

\- Depuis deux semaines, il reste allongé sur le lit que vous partagiez quand vous vivez ensemble et il ne s'alimente presque pas, ne sort plus.

\- Quoi !?

Ce fut Laurel qui prit le relais.

\- Felicity, son état se détériore de jour en jour et ni moi ni Thea n'arrivons à quoique se soit.

\- Felicity, pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai tenté de l'aider, mais il m'a repoussé en me disant qu'il avait perdu les deux personnes qui l'aidaient à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau et tu sais toi aussi de qui il s'agit n'est-ce pas ?

Felicity ne répondit pas et acquiesça sachant très bien de qui parlait Oliver. Les deux en question étaient elle-même et John. Elle connaissait Oliver et savait qu'il allait se battre.

\- Écoute Thea, c'est de Oliver que l'on parle. Il a vécu cinq ans sur Lian Yu et avec tout ce qu'il a vécu depuis, il va relever la tête, il faut juste être patient.

\- Ma chérie, tu ne devrais pas prendre les dires de Thea à la légère.

\- Que veux-tu dire maman ?

\- Quentin m'a expliqué dans l'état que se trouvait Oliver et crois-moi à ses dires, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je me trompe pas n'est-ce pas Thea ?

\- Non Donna malheureusement. Felicity, toi seule pour l'aider …

\- Thea je …

\- S'il te plaît Felicity, ne laisse pas Ollie mourir. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous, je sais que tu l'aimes toujours. Quand tu étais à l'hôpital, il me la dit lui-même que de nous tous, c'était toi la plus forte.

Thea prit les mains de Felicity dans les siennes et les serra. Felicity vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je t'en prie Felicity, ne laisse pas Ollie mourir, ne me prive pas du dernier membre de ma famille.

Le fait de voir Thea pleurait déstabilisé Felicity et elle n'était pas la seule, Laurel aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Les voir pleurer brisa le cœur de Felicity, car pour elle, Laurel et Thea étaient comme des sœurs tout comme Sara d'ailleurs, même si cette dernière était loin.

\- On repart demain matin Felicity, Thea ne veut pas laisser Ollie seul trop longtemps, on ne sait pas ce qu'il est capable de faire.

\- Felicity, je t'en prie, rentre avec nous et sauve Ollie.

Les trois jeunes femmes se serrèrent dans les bras. Ne voulant pas embêter Donna, Laurel et Thea avaient pris une chambre d'hôtel. Après avoir dîner, Felicity partit dans sa chambre, Donna comprit que son bébé voulait être seule pour réfléchir. Vers onze heures PM, Donna se rendit dans la chambre de Felicity et vit cette dernière assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre les yeux loin de Vegas. Donna connaissait sa fille par cœur, elle savait qu'elle réfléchissait à cette situation et au fond d'elle, savait qu'elle allait prendre la bonne décision.

\- Maman, que dois-je faire ?

Donna s'approcha de sa fille posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ma chérie, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque je suis venue à Star City. Que personne ne m'avait jamais regardé comme il te regardait et quand tu m'as dit que votre amour était trop facile, je t'ai dit que c'était normal parce qu'il s'était perdu en toi, comme toi en lui.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Et quand Ray Palmer était à l'hôpital et que tu m'as dit qu'il avait tout de l'homme idéal, mais que tu ne comprenais pas ce qui t'arrivait, car tu n'arrivais pas à répondre à son, je t'aime, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Oui, tu m'as dit que j'étais désespérément amoureuse d'Oliver et que c'était pour cela que je ne pouvais pas répondre au je t'aime de Ray.

\- Écoute ton cœur ma chérie. Au fond de toi, tu sais ce que dois faire. Tu sais ce qu'Oliver est pour toi et tu sais comme moi que, l'un comme l'autre, vous souffrez de cette distance entre vous, parce que malgré cette colère, malgré toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées, l'amour que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre est puissant et beau. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré dans cette boîte de nuit, j'ai vu comment il te regardait et j'ai tout de suite compris. Quand vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble, j'ai su que je ne m'étais pas trompé et quand il t'a demandé en mariage, j'ai lu cette joie dans tes yeux, tu attendais cela depuis longtemps.

 _Les larmes aux yeux_ \- Je l'aime tellement maman … Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre par ma faute.

 _Prenant sa fille dans ses bras_ \- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire bébé.

\- Oui, je sais à présent. Merci maman, merci pour tout.

\- Je vais préparer mes affaires et prévenir Quentin.

Felicity essuya ses dernières larmes et prit son téléphone portable afin de faire part de sa décision à Thea.

Au même moment à l'hôtel, Laurel sortit de la salle de bains et vit Thea perdu dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai peur Laurel, j'ai peur de la décision de Felicity.

\- Moi aussi, mais je sais que Felicity prendra la bonne décision comme elle l'a toujours fait.

\- Je ne supporte plus de voir Ollie souffrir.

\- Moi non plus. Cela me peine de voir mes deux amis souffrir de la sorte à cote d'une histoire du passé.

\- Pourtant, Felicity est celle qui lui a toujours tout pardonné, alors pourquoi est-ce diffèrent aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas Thea, mais une chose est sûre, nous devons faire confiance à Felicity, je sais qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais Ollie et …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le portable de Thea sonna. Tel un diable qui sort de sa boîte, Thea se rua sur son téléphone et en voyant le nom de Felicity s'affichait, elle décrocha et mit l'ampli.

\- Thea, bonsoir, c'est Felicity.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de t'entendre Fel.

\- Laurel est près de toi ?

\- Je suis là Felicity, Thea a mis le haut-parleur.

\- OK. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, ma mère et moi, on sera du voyage.

 _Cria presque_ \- Quoi, tu rigoles ou quoi, on est ravie que tu reviennes avec nous et je sais qu'Ollie sera heureux de te revoir.

\- J'espère Thea.

\- Il t'aime Felicity, donc ton retour ne peut lui faire que du bien.

Les filles restèrent quelques minutes au téléphone avant de mettre fin à leur conversation. C'est le cœur léger que toutes les trois s'endormirent. Felicity quant à elle, dormit d'une nuit réparatrice, chose rare depuis deux semaines. Elle revit les cinq mois de rêves qu'elle avait vécus avec Oliver.

Le lendemain arriva néanmoins rapidement et le voyage de Las Vegas à Star City se passa rapidement. Après avoir passé la porte de l'aéroport, Donna courut dans les bras de Quentin heureuse de le retrouver. Quentin était heureux de retrouver sa petite amie ainsi que Felicity.

\- Felicity, je suis heureux de te revoir. Bravo les filles, beau boulot.

\- Et ça n'a pas été facile _Plaisanta Thea_

\- Je suis de ton avis Thea, quand on a affaire à deux têtues comme Ollie et Felicity, c'est jamais une tâche facile.

\- Dites les filles, je vous entends parler sur mon dos.

Ce fut un rire général pour les cinq personnes et cela leur fit du bien.

\- Bon alors mesdemoiselles, je vous emmène où, c'est moi le chauffeur aujourd'hui !

Ce fut Laurel qui prit la parole.

\- Si possible papa, le mieux serait d'emmener Felicity et Thea au loft.

\- Ma présence n'est pas nécessaire, et puis je pense que les laisser seuls serait préférable ! Qu'en dis-tu Felicity ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment prête à l'affronter toute seule …

Thea l'interrompit

\- Felicity, c'est ollie, pas un assassin !

\- Je sais Thea, mais … Rien ne prouve qu'il soit ravi me voir.

\- Felicity, quel que soit son avis et ce qu'il pense, ta présence ne peut pas lui être indifférent. Il est dans un tel état que … S'il y a une personne qui peut encore le sauver, c'est toi.

\- Laurel à raison Felicity. Personne, même pas sa propre sœur n'a pu l'aider, seule la femme qu'il aime et future femme peut l'aider.

\- Je ne suis plus sa future femme depuis longtemps.

\- Pour moi, tu le restes.

Felicity regarda Quentin suite à ses dires et vit que Thea, Laurel et sa mère approuvaient ses dires.

\- D'accord. Alors allons-y.

Le trajet jusqu'au loft se fit en silence. Au fur à mesure que la voiture se rapprocher, Felicity sentit une boule se former au niveau de son ventre et sentit le stress la gagner ce que Thea vit. Cette dernière posa sa main sur l'épaule de Felicity et lui sourit. Ce sourire la calma un peu. C'est fou l'effet que les Queen avaient sur elle. La voiture de Quentin se gara devant le loft et Felicity descendit suivie de Thea et de Laurel. Felicity regarda vers le ciel et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle fermait les yeux, inspira et expira afin de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Ça va aller Fel ?

\- Oui.

POV Felicity

Je prends la clé que Thea me tend, ma clé en réalité que j'avais laissée à Thea avant mon départ et m'engouffre dans l'entrée. Je prends l'ascenseur et une fois arrivé à l'étage en question, je me dirige vers l'appartement. Une fois devant ce dernier, je prends une profonde inspiration et y insère la clé avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Je fais un pas en avant et entre dans ce lieu qui lui m'était si familier, lieux que j'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté. Ma valise étant resté dans le coffre de Quentin, je dépose uniquement son sac à main sur le canapé et regarde autour de moi. Oliver n'a touché à rien, tout était comme lorsque je vivais avec lui. Je prends le cadre qui reposait sur la petite table, regarde la photo qui s'y trouvait et sens la nostalgie m'envahir. On était tellement heureux à cette époque qui n'est pourtant pas si loin, il a fallu que ce fou de Darhk brise tout. Je reste encore quelques minutes en bas me préparant psychologiquement et finis par m'engager dans l'escalier qui mène aux chambres, à notre chambre. Étant en ballerine, je sais qu'Oliver ne peut pas savoir que j'étais là. Lorsque j' arrive sur le pas-de-porte de notre chambre, je le vis allongé et sens une nouvelle fois mon cœur s'emballer, il m'avait tellement manqué. Pourtant, j'entre doucement dans la chambre et lorsque je me trouvai plus près de lui, je fus horrifié par ce que je vis. Thea, Laurel, Quentin et sa mère ne m'avaient pas menti, il était dans un tel état de souffrance, je m'en voulais d'en être en partie la cause.

En effet, en plus d'avoir les traits tirés et d'être amaigris, il avait le teint pâle comme quelqu'un de malade et pire encore, sur son visage se lisait une profonde douleur. Il était allongé ne portant qu'un simple pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt blanc qui n'avait pas l'air du jour. Mon cœur se serra et je sentis les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je m'assois alors sur le rebord du lit et caresse doucement sa joue, ce que j' entendis me fit mal.

\- Thea laisse-moi … Laisse-moi mourir.

J'avais envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas Thea, mais je ne dis rien. Thea lui m'avait dit qu'il dormait peu voir quasiment pas depuis deux semaines et je le vis bien sûr son visage. Voyant que sa main droite reposée sur son torse, je pose ma main au-dessus de la sienne et restai auprès de lui, le laissant dormir, il en avait besoin.

POV Oliver

Même si je dors, j'entends que quelqu'un est dans l'appartement et je sais que c'est Thea qui vient encore me faire la morale et je n'ai aucune envie de l'écouter me dire que je dois me battre et tout le tralala. Je n'ai plus aucune volonté pour tout ça. Déjà que ma rupture avec Felicity fut douloureuse, mais la mort de John fut difficile à surmonter. Pire encore le départ de Felicity a eu raison de mes dernières forces, je n'ai plus envie de me battre, je ne désire qu'une chose mourir, au moins dans la mort, je ne souffrirais plus. Á un moment, je sens le lit bouger, je sais que Thea s'est assise près de moi, elle fait ça à chaque fois qu'elle monte ici et lorsque sa main caresse ma joue, même si je suis à moitié endormi, je lui dis :

\- Thea laisse-moi … Laisse-moi mourir.

Je sens qu'elle retire sa main, puis plus rien, elle est probablement partie pourtant, je n'ai pas senti le lit bouger. Je suis épuisé, je sombre dans le sommeil, dans un sommeil sans rêve, ni cauchemar.

La nuit est tombée sur Star City quand j'entrouvre doucement les yeux. Je ne comprends pas, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir bien dormi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réellement bien dormi, chose qui est rare depuis deux semaines. Je me réveille doucement et au bout de quelques minutes, je sens une main qui repose sur la mienne. Je me dis à moi-même que Thea est vraiment têtue, mais c'est un trait de caractère des Queen. Je tourne alors la tête du côté gauche et m'apprête à demander à Thea une nouvelle fois de me laisser, mais quand je vois la personne près de moi, je sens mon cœur battre de nouveau, comme-ci je revivais.

\- Fe … Felicity

Se rappelant la souffrance que j'avais endurée, je me montrais froid avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

 _Ignora son intonation de voix_ \- On m'a rappelé que ma place était ici.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, va-t'en, je n'ai pas besoin de toi …

Je me retourne sur le côté ne voulant pas la voir et il y a une chose à laquelle je ne m'y attends pas. C'est que Felicity s'allonge sur le lit à côté de moi, à sa place qui est la sienne.

\- Oliver avant que je ne disparaisse totalement ta vie, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Ma vie, mon choix, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Si c'est pour me dire ça tu …

\- Laisse-moi finir ! La première fois que tu es venue dans mon bureau, tu m'as demandé d'extraire des données d'un ordinateur portable criblé de balles. Et malgré tes demandes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres, je t'ai toujours aidé. Quand tu t'es dévoilé à moi en tant que Arrow, je suis devenue ta partenaire, et cela, même après que l'on est retrouvé Walter. Après la mort de Tommy, tu as disparu de la circulation et _Souriant à la situation_ John m'a fait sauter d'un avion, chose que je ne pensais jamais faire. Quand on a retrouvé, lui comme moi, on t'a dit que l'on sera toujours là pour te soutenir, chose que l'on a fait. Je suis tombé peu à peu amoureuse de toi, même si te voir avec Isabel et Sara m'ont fait souffrir. Après la bataille contre Slade, sur cette plage de Lian Yu, je pensais que ce que tu m'avais au Manoir de ta famille allait devenir réel, mais non, rien n'a changé, enfin si, toi et moi, on a commencé à flirter ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu fasses plusieurs pas en arrière à cause de ce Conte du Vertigo alors que … Que tu t'étais donné enfin une chance d'être avec moi. Avant que tu ailles combattre Ra's ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir m'à comblais de joie, j'attendais ces mots depuis tellement longtemps Oliver, que tu me dises enfin que tu m'aimais. Et tu es parti et quand tu es revenu ce que tu as dit nous a éloignés l'un de l'autre et j'ai commencé à sortir avec Ray mais … Bien que je sortais avec Ray, bien que j'ai couché avec lui, c'est toi qui étais dans mon cœur, ma mère m'en a d'ailleurs fait prendre conscience quand Ray était à l'hôpital et qu'il m'a dit, je t'aime. Lors de départ de Roy, Ray a compris que c'était toi que j'aimais. Quand on s'est rendu à Nanda Parbat, j'ai tenté de convaincre Ra's de te laisser, mais il était déterminé et devoir te laisser me rendait folle de chagrin et désespérée, que j'ai laissé mon cœur te dire ce que je souhaitais te dire depuis longtemps. Quand je t'ai dit, je t'aime, ta réaction dut celle que j'attendais, et j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Á la fin du combat contre Ra's, ta proposition m'a rendue heureuse, enfin … Oui, enfin, tu te permettais d'être heureux avec moi. Les cinq mois que l'on a passés ensemble furent les beaux de toute ma vie. Quand nous sommes rentrés à Star City, même s'il y a eu des hauts et des bas dans notre relation, ce que l'on vivait ensemble était magnifique, c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu avec toi. Ce jour de Noël, quand tu 'as demandé en mariage, j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes, enfin, oui enfin, j'allais devenir ta femme. Même avec mon handicap qui a duré quelques mois, tu as été le plus merveilleux des hommes. Quand je doutais de moi, quand j'avais peur, tu étais là près de moi. Et comme je te l'avais dit après cette histoire avec Ray, alors que tu doutais de toi-même, je t'ai dit que l'on allait s'en sortir, parce qu'on s'était trouvé l'un dans l'autre.

Bien sûr, ce mensonge m'a fait souffrir, mais ton indifférence après notre rupture m'a fait plus mal que n'importe quel mensonge. La mort de John a été un événement douloureux et si je suis partie, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de me retrouver.

Felicity marqua une courte pause et vit qu'Oliver s'était retourné, qu'il lui faisait face.

\- Oliver, je veux que tu saches que te voir dans cet état m'a fait souffrir, c'est pire que ce que je l'imaginais quand Thea m'a dit ton état. Je veux que tu saches Oliver que … _Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux_ Que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

Felicity resta alors quelques minutes sur ce lit et voyant qu'Oliver ne fit rien, elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre le cœur lourd et pleurant silencieusement.

\- Ne pars pas …

Felicity s'arrêta à ce que venait de dire Oliver.

\- Felicity … S'il te plaît … ne me quitte pas … Pas encore … Je … Je ne survivrais pas à une troisième rupture.

Felicity se retourna et vit Oliver debout à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Oliver …

Oliver combla la distance qui les séparer et fut quand il fut proche d'elle, Felicity put voir que lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je t'aime

* * *

 **Et coupé ^^**

 **Et voilà, la première partie de ce Two Shot prend fin ici. La seconde partie arrivera dimanche, je pense, le temps de l'écrire, mais j'ai déjà les idées en tête, donc il ne me reste plus qu'à le mettre au brouillon sur Word, une petite correction et vous aurez la suite et fin de cette petit fic.**

 **J'ai bossé toute la journée dessus, enfin, j'ai commencé à 10H00 ayant reçu ce matin mon Packs Edition Spéciale de Yu-Gi-Oh contenant les Decks Légendaires de Yugi en version Anglaise.**

 **Donc voilà, je sais, je suis cruelle de couper à cet endroit (enfin pas aussi cruelle que la prod de Arrow ^^)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai la suite à écrire.**

 **Á vos claviers pour une review,**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé de ne pas avoir posté dimanche comme convenu, mais j'ai eu un souci. Impossible de mettre en forme les idées que j'avais. Les phrases ne voulaient pas se faire.**

 **Voilà la seconde partie du Two-Shot comme promis. J'ai étais obligé de le couper en sinon, il aurait vraiment été trop long et je sais que parfois quand c'est trop long, ça gâche le plaisir. Enfin, moi perso quand c'est trop long (même si je suis un vrai petit rat de bibliothèque ^^) je le lis en deux fois et n'est pas top top ^^**

 **En ce qui me concerne, je pense que la personne qui se trouve dans la tombe (selon les dires de la prod au début de la S4 comme quoi se serait quelqu'un de la Team) c'est soit Digg, soit Thea. je pensais à Laurel au début, mais elle apparaît dans The Legend of Tomorrow aux côtés de sa sœur, donc je ne pense pas que se soit elle. Á noté qu'au début, pour cette fic, je pensais dire que Thea était morte, mais j'ai changé, car, au niveau de la trame de l'histoire, la présence de Thea était plus plausible.**

 **Bref, je ne vais pas encore vous faire un pavé de blabla hein, je vous laisse découvrir la seconde partie de cette suite. Attention, Rating MA**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS: Je mets en italique la toute fin du chapitre 01, pour un petit rappel ^^**

* * *

 _Felicity resta alors quelques minutes sur ce lit et voyant qu'Oliver ne fit rien, elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre le cœur lourd et pleurant silencieusement._

 _\- Ne pars pas …_

 _Felicity s'arrêta à ce que venait de dire Oliver._

 _\- Felicity … S'il te plaît … ne me quitte pas … Pas encore … Je … Je ne survivrais pas à une troisième rupture._

 _Felicity se retourna et vit Oliver debout à quelques mètres d'elle._

 _\- Oliver …_

 _Oliver combla la distance qui les séparer et fut quand il fut proche d'elle, Felicity put voir que lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Je t'aime_

POV Felicity

Cela me blesse de voir Oliver resté de marbre à ce que je lui ai dit. je ne supporte plus cette indifférence. Déjà quand il m'a dit de partir, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrait, mais il fallait que je lui dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur, il le fallait. Même si … Même si après cette discussion entre lui et moi, se sera définitivement finie. Voyant qu'il ne me répond pas, je me décide de partir le cœur en morceaux, je m'apprête à passer la porte de la chambre que lui et moi partagions à l'époque quand …

\- Ne pars pas …

Je m'arrête, prête à lui dire que je lui laisse le temps qu'il faudra pour réfléchir à nous deux, quand sa voix me dit une chose qui me fait plus mal que ce mensonge qui nous a séparés.

\- Felicity … S'il te plaît … ne me quitte pas … Pas encore … Je … Je ne survivrais pas à une troisième rupture.

Je me retourne le voyant à quelques mètres de moi. Je comprends que si je pars maintenant, la prochaine personne que je devrais enterrer après John sera Oliver et comme lui, je ne survivrais pas. Je vois qu'il se rapproche de moi et que comme moi il a les larmes aux yeux, chose qui est rare, car même le jour de l'enterrement, même si comme moi il était malheureux, je ne l'ai pas vu pleurer. Alors que nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre, dans un murmure il me dit ces trois petits mots.

\- Je t'aime.

Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de lui répondre, il pose son front contre le mien et me dit à nouveau.

\- Felicity … Mon amour … Je sais que … Je sais que ce mensonge nous a séparés. Je sais que … J'ai été un salop de … De te cacher la vérité mais … Je t'en prie … Je t'en supplie … Laisse-moi une seconde chance …

POV Oliver

Au fil de son monologue, je ressens toute l'émotion et tous ses sentiments ressortir du fond de son cœur. Ce qu'elle me dit est valable pour moi aussi. Notre première nuit a été pour moi aussi la plus belle de toute ma vie. Lorsque l'on a fait l'amour pour la première fois, je me suis demandé comment j'avais fait pour attendre aussi longtemps. Mais après cette première nuit, je me suis dit que si je survivais au plan que Malcolm et moi nous avions élaboré, que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rendre la femme que j'aime heureuse. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Durant ces cinq mois de vie commune, je sais qu'elle était heureuse, d'ailleurs, elle me l'a souvent dit. Moi aussi, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, de vivre enfin ce que je voulais depuis si longtemps avec elle. Et lorsque l'on est rentré à Star City je ne cesse de réfléchir afin de trouver de nouveau le bon moment pour lui faire ma demande. Le soir qui a suivi cette fête qui avait tourné cauchemar à cause de Darhk, j'ai su que c'était le bon moment pour moi et quand elle a accepté de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, je me suis mis à imaginer mon futur avec elle, mais une fois encore le destin s'est acharné contre nous, l'handicap de Felicity, ce mensonge révéler aux yeux de tous, la mort de Digg et pour finir le départ de ma lumière. La voyant partir de nouveau, je lui demande de ne pas partir et lui dit que je ne survivrais pas à une troisième rupture. Une nouvelle fois, je lui dis que je l'aime et pose mon front contre le sien en lui disant ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

\- Felicity … Mon amour … Je sais que … Je sais que ce mensonge nous a séparés. Je sais que … J'ai été un salop de … De te cacher la vérité mais … Je t'en prie … Je t'en supplie … Laisse-moi une seconde chance …

Devant son silence, je sens mon cœur se serrait, je sais que je l'ai perdu, mais, j'espérais … Au fond de moi, j'aurais espéré qu'elle me dise oui, qu'elle m'accordait une seconde chance … Quel con j'ai été, alors que ce que l'on a vécu ensemble, c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours désiré. Je m'apprête à m'écarter d'elle à regret, quand je sens quelque chose de doux contre mes lèvres, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit des lèvres de Felicity contre les miennes. Mon cœur se réchauffe quand je sens sa langue caresser tendrement mes lèvres, je ne lui refuse pas cette demande et entrouvre les lèvres. Je me laisse aller à pousser un soupir d'aise quand sa langue caresse la mienne et ose passer mes bras autour de sa taille afin de la ramener près de moi, mais à ce geste, elle s'écarte.

\- Felicity !?

\- Pardonne-moi Oliver mais … Mais ce ne veut pas précipiter les choses entre nous, surtout après ce qui s'est passé.

Oliver comprend et s'éloigne d'elle à regret.

\- Je comprends, pardonne-moi d'avoir insisté …

Felicity posa sa main sur sa joue et là caressa tendrement.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Oliver, c'est moi qui t'aie embrassé.

Oliver lui prit tendrement la main gauche et la caressa tendrement, en particulier son annulaire, là où devrait se trouver sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Felicity, dis-moi que … Dis-moi que tu nous laisses une chance … Dis-moi que …

Felicity l'interrompit en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres et lui sourit.

\- Si je te dis oui, acceptes-tu d'aller prendre une bonne douche, de changer de vêtements et de revivre pendant que je prépare le repas.

\- Je dis oui à tout, tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, même manger ta cuisine immangeable.

Felicity lui donna une tape sur le torse.

\- Hey

Oliver éclata de rire. Il se sentait revivre depuis qu'elle était là. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ces dernières semaines.

Pendant qu'il prenait une douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien, Felicity ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre afin de renouveler l'air et descendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Après un bon quart d'heure de douche, Oliver rejoignit sa compagne dans la cuisine et poussa un "OH" en voyant tout ce qu'elle avait préparé. En l'entendant s'exclamer, Felicity se tourna face à lui et lui sourit.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial tu sais, Thea avait acheté tout ce qu'il fallait.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui t'es occupé de faire la présentation dans les plats, donc pour moi, c'est comme ci, c'est toi qui avais tout fait.

Felicity sourit à Oliver, sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Les deux amis passèrent à table et discutaient de tout et de rien comme le feraient des amis de longue date. Durant toute la durée du repas. Felicity se leva pour débarrasser la table afin de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle referma la porte de ce dernier, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants entourer sa taille. Elle ne dit rien et ne chercha pas à s'éloigner d'Oliver ne voulant pas le blesser, car même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas précipiter les choses entre eux deux, elle avait toujours de forts sentiments pour Oliver et elle savait que lui aussi. Elle avait bien remarqué tout à l'heure lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle lui laissait une seconde chance, qu'il avait caressé son annulaire.

\- Tu me manques …

POV Oliver

Lorsque Felicity … Lorsque l'amour de ma vie m'a quitté il y a deux semaines, je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour, je pensais qu'elle m'avait quitté définitivement. La revoir était un cadeau du ciel, et même si elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas précipiter les choses entre nous, le fait d'avoir une seconde chance de lui prouvait à quel point je l'aimais était la seule chose qui comptait le plus à mes yeux au moment présent. Après avoir déjeuné en discutant de tout et de rien avec elle comme le feraient des amis, je la vois se lever et débarrasser la table. Je reste assit à l'observer un moment et je remarque qu'elle a un peu maigri même si je la trouve toujours aussi belle et séduisante. Je décide de me lever pour la rejoindre et passe mes bras autour de sa taille en lui murmurant à l'oreille

\- Tu me manques …

Oui, elle, me manque, même si elle est avec moi en ce moment, elle me manque terriblement. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver un an en arrière alors qu'elle et moi jouons au chat et à la souris avant que Ray me la prenne. Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas et qu'elle reste immobile, je me laisse aller à un geste tendre à son égard, geste qui je sais à tendance à la déstabiliser. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas m'en vouloir, je ne le supporterai pas. Je plonge alors ma tête dans son cou et y dépose doucement mes lèvres sur sa peau douce. Á ce simple geste pourtant anodin, je sens mon désir pour elle refaire surface, mais je me contrôle, je ne veux pas lui faire peur et encore moins tout foutre en l'air avec elle je l'ai déjà fait une fois.

\- Humm … Oliver ….

Á sa réaction, je sens mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine. Je continue alors à l'embrasser délicatement, jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'elle penche sa tête sur le côté comme pour me laisser un meilleur accès à son cou en soupirant d'aise. Une chose me rend alors heureux, c'est de savoir que je lui fais lui toujours de l'effet et que je ne lui suis pas indifférent. Même si on est séparé elle et moi, je sais que j'ai une chance de réparer tout ça et cette chance, je dois la saisir. Je laisse mes lèvres se déposer sur son cou puis arrête, ne voulant pas abuser. Néanmoins, je laisse ma tête dans son cou humant son parfum. On reste ainsi un petit moment sans bouger, sans parler, jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'elle s'éloigner de moi. Cela me fait mal, mais je ne la retiens pas. Par contre, son geste juste après me surprend. En effet, après s'être éloigné moi, elle se retourne et vient se blottir dans mes bras.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Thea m'a dit que ces dernières semaines, tu n'avais pas beaucoup dormi et tu as l'air complètement crevé.

Je referme mes bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre moi en lui répondant.

\- Sans toi je ne vivais plus Felicity ,… Sans toi, ma vie est similaire à celle que j'ai vécue sur Lian Yu, à savoir une vie plongée dans les ténèbres.

Comme il s'y attendait, Felicity ne lui répondit pas. En même temps comment lui en vouloir de rester silencieuse.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit, que tu me dirais oui pour une seconde chance si je suivais tes conditions. Alors à mon tour de te demander quelque chose.

Voyant que la jeune femme l'interroger du regard, il se lança.

\- Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner dans ce repos.

\- Bien sûr.

Felicity s'éloigna d'Oliver une nouvelle fois et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient en haut de l'escalier là où se trouver les chambres. Oliver s'allongea le premier à sa place, suivis de Felicity. Le jeune homme n'osa pas se rapprocher de son amie, de peur de brûler les étapes et ne voulait pas faire tout foirer une nouvelle fois, pourtant, il fut surpris de voir que Felicity faire le premier pas. En effet, cette dernière se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ce simple geste redonna de l'espoir à Oliver qui fermait les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement.

Un peu plus de quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Felicity. Cette dernière habitait toujours au loft, mais faisait chambre à part avec Oliver. En effet, le soir même de son retour, elle avait voulu laisser Oliver, lui promettant de lui rendre visite chaque jour afin de se trouver une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit, mais Oliver avait refusé.

Flash-Back

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser Oliver.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? _Dit-il tristement_

\- Oui. Non pas que cela m'ennuie de rester avec toi, mais je vais aller à l'hôtel pour quelque temps, le temps de trouver un logement.

\- Alors reste.

\- Oliver, je te l'ai dit, je ne souhaite pas précipiter les choses entre nous. Je t'aime toujours, mais je ne sais pas si …

Oliver l'avait interrompu avant d'entendre la suite de sa phrase qui l'aurait encore plus souffrir.

\- Il y a une chambre de libre, tu sais. Celle que Thea utilisait avant quand elle et moi vivions ici.

\- Je ne sais pas Oliver, tu sais que j'aime mon indépendance.

\- Je sais oui. Mais je sais aussi que c'est idiot de payer une chambre d'hôtel alors que je te propose de rester ici gratuitement jusqu'à ce que …

Oliver marqua une courte pause, car dire la fin de sa phrase lui fit mal.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un appartement qui te plaise et te convienne. Je n'ai jamais été très doué en comptabilité, mais l'argent que tu économiseras dans l'hôtel te permettre de dénicher l'appartement que tu désires.

Devant de tels arguments, Felicity avait accepté. Au début, c'était dur de vivre avec Oliver. Dur dans le sens qu'elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ensemble n'était qu'un rêve, donc cela ne fut pas facile. Mais petit à petit, les choses s'étaient enlisé.

Flash-Back

Même si plus rien n'était comme avant entre eux, même s'ils savaient que leurs amours étaient toujours réciproques l'un envers l'autre, ils se comporter comme des amis, comme lorsque Felicity et John avaient ramené Oliver après la mort de Tommy. Pourtant, Oliver ne cherchait pas à flirter avec d'autres filles, non, il avait pris une décision la nuit où Felicity et lui avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, jamais … Non jamais plus il n'aurait de relation avec une quelconque fille, car la seule qu'il voulait dans sa vie était Felicity et personne d'autre.

Cet après-midi comme tous les autres Oliver était seul au loft assit sur le canapé sans rien faire. Même si Felicity était rentrée, il n'avait plus trop envie de jouer au justicier et puis avec la disparition de John, tout cela n'avait plus trop d'importance, d'autant plus que Felicity avait quitté la Team Arrow définitivement, il ne voulait pas là replonger là-dedans. Après son départ, il avait été à Central City pour parler à Samantha qui était la cause de tout cela.

Flash-Back

\- C'est fini Samantha, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi, ni jamais te revoir.

\- C'est ton choix Oliver, mais jamais plus tu ne reverras William non plus !

 _En colère_ \- Tout cela s'est de ta faute, Felicity m'a quitté par ta faute et ton ultimatum ridicule. Á cause de toi, j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais et jamais je ne te le pardonnerai.

\- Á présent, tu sais ce que c'est de souffrir !

Aux dires de la jeune femme, complètement anéantit d'avoir perdu Felicity et en colère contre elle, Oliver perdit son sang-froid. Il attrapa la jeune femme par le col de la chemise et la plaque contre le mur.

 _Hurlant_ \- NE VIENS PAS ME PARLER D'UNE CHOSE QUE TU IGNORES ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE LA SOUFFRANCE, ALORS NE M'EN PARLE MÊME PAS ! MON PÈRE S'EST TIRÉ UNE BALLE DANS LA TÊTE QUE JE PUISSE SURVIVRE, J'AI VÉCU CINQ ANS EN ENFER, MON MEILLEUR AMI À TROUVER LA MORT EN SAUVANT LAUREL, J'AI PERDU MA MÈRE TUÉE DE SANG-FROID PAR UN FOU SOUS MES YEUX ET CEUX DE MA SŒUR, J'AI PERDU UN HOMME QUE JE CONSIDÉRAIS COMME MON FRÈRE, IL M'A SAUVÉ LA VIE AU DÉTRIMENT DE LA SIENNE EN LAISSANT UNE FEMME ET UNE PETITE FILLE ET J'AI PERDU L'AMOUR DE MA VIE PAR TA FAUTE, ALORS NE ME FAIT PAS TA MORALE, CAR TU NE SAIS RIEN DE CE QU'EST LA VRAIE SOUFFRANCE !

Samantha eut peur en voyant le regard froid et dénudé d'émotion d'Oliver. Ce dernier la lâcha et tourna les talons quittant ce quartier et cette ville.

Flash-Back

Toujours sur le canapé, il sortit la chaîne qu'il portait autour de son cou et en sortit ce qu'il s'y trouvait, à savoir la bague de fiançailles qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de garder contre lui. Même si sa chère et tendre ne l'avait gardé que peu de temps à son doigt, il avait l'impression d'avoir un peu d'elle contre lui.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand son téléphone ne mit à sonner, il n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais le fait que ça pourrait être Felicity lui en donna l'envie.

\- Queen a l'appareil […] Attends, attends Curtis, moins vite, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis […] Quoi ! Comment va-t-elle ? […] OK, j'arrive tout de suite.

Oliver raccrocha et rangea son portable avant de prendre sa veste et ses clés de voiture. Il se dirigea plus inquiet que jamais jusqu'à Palmer Tech, se fichant pas mal des limitation de vitesse. Une fois sur place, après avoir garé sa voiture sur une place de parking n'importe comment, il se fonça dans le bâtiment. Heureusement, l'agent de sécurité et les femmes à l'accueil le connaissaient bien et ne fit aucune allusion à sa présence. S'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur, il appuya sur l'étage désiré, à savoir celui où se trouver son ancien bureau. Les portes eurent à peine le temps de s'ouvrir qu'Oliver sortit de l'ascenseur fonçant vers son ancien bureau. Une fois arrivé, il vit Curtis qu'il l'attendait.

\- Dis-moi comment elle va ?

\- Un médecin est en train de l'examiner.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle a reçu une urgence au département informatique et comme l'ascenseur était en maintenance, elle a pris les escaliers. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel d'un des employés du service, me demandant si Felicity était toujours là, car le problème devenait urgent. Je leur ai répondu qu'elle était descendue depuis quinze minutes. Et trouvant cela étrange, j'ai décidé d'aller à sa rencontre et c'est là que je l'ai vue étendue au sol.

\- Quinze minutes, c'est long …

Oliver sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas sortir de sa poitrine. Il avait peur, oui, il avait peur pour elle. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps que le médecin sortit du bureau. Oliver lui sauta dessus avant même que le pauvre homme eut le temps de parler.

\- Comment va-t-elle Docteur ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Queen, mademoiselle Smoak va bien, à part une légère commotion et une cheville foulée.

\- Dieu soit loué.

\- Par contre, je lui ai prescrit un repos complet malgré son refus, ainsi que des antalgiques si elle souffre de maux de tête et de la crème pour sa cheville et il est préférable qu'elle reste sous surveillance pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

\- On vit ensemble, donc j'y veillerais.

\- Autre chose, il serait bon de faire un bilan complet d'ici quelques jours afin de voir si cela n'a pas provoqué de séquelles.

\- Vous pensez que ?

\- Après un premier diagnostic non, je ne pense pas que Mademoiselle Smoak garde des séquelles, mais il est tout de même préférable.

\- D'accord Docteur, j'y veillerais. Merci

Oliver serra une poignée de main au Docteur et laissa à Curtis le soin de la raccompagner pendant qu'il rentrait dans le bureau de Felicity.

\- Alors on veut jouer aux Tortues Ninja.

 _Surprise_ \- Oliver !? Mais qu'est-ce que ?

\- Curtis m'a prévenu.

\- Je vais bien Oliver.

\- Ce n'est pas l'avis du médecin. D'ailleurs, on rentre.

\- J'ai du travail Oliver.

Toujours aussi têtue se dit-il à lui-même avant de répondre à la jeune femme.

\- Felicity, tu as eu une commotion cérébrale et il ne faut pas prendre cela à la légère sans compte que ta cheville est foulée. Tu auras beau dire ce que tu voudras, me sortir tous les arguments que tu veux, tu n'auras pas le dernier le mot. Ton travail ne va pas s'envoler. Donc on rentre et je m'occupe de toi.

\- Oliver, je n'ai pas …

\- Il faut écouter les conseils du Docteur et tu dois rester sous surveillance les vingt-quatre prochaines heures.

Felicity soupira, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec Oliver.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Laisse-moi éteindre mon ordinateur et …

\- Non, pas question, pas d'ordinateur après une commotion, laisse-moi m'en charger.

Felicity ne rétorqua pas, de toute façon quand Oliver avait décidé quelque chose, difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Une fois les ordinateurs de son amie hors tension Oliver rejoint Felicity qui se leva, mais grimaça de douleur.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de marcher Felicity ! Laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Oliver, tu sais bien que je déteste dépendre de quelqu'un, même quand j'étais paralysée, je ne voulais pas t'aide.

\- Je le sais bien. Je sais que tu es forte, mais là, je vois bien que tu souffres et tu sais que je déteste te voir souffrir, alors laisse-moi t'aider. S'il te plaît.

Felicity soupira de nouveau, mais elle savait qu'Oliver avait raison.

\- D'accord, j'abdique !

Oliver fut soulager d'une certaine manière, car il n'avait pas trop envie de se disputer avec Felicity, surtout que depuis quelque temps, les choses allaient mieux entre eux. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lorsqu'ils étaient en couple, mais l'amitié qui les unissaient et leur confiance mutuelle étaient de nouveau présente.

Oliver la souleva dans ses bras et quitta l'entreprise. Il l'installa dans la voiture et démarra. Sur la route, Oliver brisa le silence.

\- Dis-moi, que souhaites-tu dîner ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Et toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop d'idées. On pourrait manger des sushis ou chinois qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je préfère des sushis dans ce cas.

\- OK.

Oliver tourna à gauche afin d'aller acheter le dîner du soir dans un restaurant de sushi assez réputé à Star City qui faisait aussi de l'emporter. Une fois rentré au loft, Oliver déposa la jeune femme sur le canapé et lui dit de se reposer. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il vit que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne froid, il alla chercher une couverture qu'il déposa sur elle et s'installa près d'elle. Ce n'est que vers dix-huit heures trente que Felicity se réveilla se demandant où elle se trouver et la chute lui revint en mémoire.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Je dors depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis que l'on est rentrés.

\- Oh et tu es resté près de moi tout le temps ?

\- Oui, au cas où.

\- Merci Oliver …

\- Ne me remercie pas, tu sais très bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- Je sais Oliver.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

\- Oui, mais avant je souhaite prendre une douche.

\- Je vais t'aider à aller jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Oliver la prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bains. Et là laissa seule, bien que l'envie de lui proposer son aide une nouvelle fois lui traversât l'esprit. Felicity réussit tant bien que mal à prendre sa douche et se débrouilla pour s'habiller et rejoindre Oliver qui était en train de préparer le dîner. En la voyant arrivée, Oliver s'avança vers elle et l'aida à marcher.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

\- Je t'ai déjà assez ennuyé.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, alors laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

Elle répondit d'un signe de tête et ils passèrent à table. Le repas se fit comme tous les autres, à savoir parler de tout et de rien, quand Felicity posa une question, prenant Oliver au dépourvu.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de William ?

Oliver ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, d'autant plus que lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, c'était à cause de ce mensonge et depuis qu'elle était réapparue dans sa vie, jamais elle ne lui avait posé la question.

\- Non, je n'ai plus de nouvelles et puis de toute manière, c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, c'est ton fils Oliver ?

\- Oui, c'est mon fils, mais il a vécu neuf ans sans connaître son père et sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il sache qui j'étais, alors que je le vois ou non, ça ne change rien ! De toute façon, cette histoire a ruiné notre relation et après ma dernière visite à Central City, j'ai été clair avant Samantha.

\- Que veux-tu dire Oliver ?

\- Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à elle, jamais plus.

Felicity fut surprise par les dires d'Oliver. Quand elle avait quitté Star City, elle pensait au fond d'elle-même que c'était mieux ainsi, non seulement pour Oliver mais aussi pour William. Pourtant, quelque chose la chagriner un peu, elle posa alors la question à Oliver.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de renouer avec elle et d'être une famille pour William ?

\- Parce que je ne l'aime pas Felicity. La nuit que j'ai passée avec elle fut une erreur qu'a commise celui que j'étais avant. On était ivre tous les deux ce soir-là et de toute manière, c'est à peine si on s'était parlé avant cette nuit-là. Comme je lui ai dit, lorsqu'elle m'a posé cet ultimatum ridicule, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, mon cœur ne sera plus jamais à prendre.

En disant ces derniers mots, Oliver n'avait pas lâché Felicity du regard, ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là, était toujours vrai aujourd'hui. Il posa sa main sur celle de Felicity et croisa son regard dans lequel il s'était si souvent perdu lorsqu'ils avaient tout quitté.

\- Felicity, je voudrais pouvoir effacer le passé. Je voudrais pouvoir rentrer ce jour-là de Central City et te dire toute la vérité. Quand tu étais à l'hôpital et que je t'ai demandé comment tu pouvais être aussi forte et que tu m'as répondue que tu l'avais appris de moi. La vérité, c'est que … Je crois que c'est moi qui l'aie appris de toi. Tu es bien plus forte que moi. Toi, tu as été sincère avec moi, alors que moi je … Je fuis à la première responsabilité en mentant à ma future femme.

Á ces derniers mots, Felicity sentit son cœur s'emballer et lui répondit avec toute sincérité.

\- Tu sais, je sais que cette histoire n'a pas été facile à gérer pour toi, mais … Tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter et Laurel aurait pût t'aider sur ce coup-là.

\- Je sais Felicity, à cause de mon erreur, je t'ai perdue … J'ai foiré notre relation et ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. En plus, on s'était dit plus de secrets, moi je t'avais promis de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir comme j'avais pu le faire avant que l'on se mette ensemble et je n'ai même pas su tenir cette promesse. Parfois, je me demande si je n'aurai pas dû rester sur Lian Yu et y mourir.

POV Felicity

Même si on n'est plus ensemble, Oliver est aux petits soins avec moi. Je l'avais dit à ma mère lorsqu'elle était venue à Star, au moment du sauvetage de Ray retenu prisonniers par Damien Darhk, il est génial d'un million de façons et c'est vrai encore aujourd'hui.

Je me permets de lui demander s'il a des nouvelles des William et sa réponse me surprend. Savoir qu'il a coupé définitivement les ponts avec cette femme qui est la mère de son fils me surprend, mais la suite encore plus. Je sais qu'il s'en veut de m'avoir menti et moi aussi, je lui en ai voulu, mais cette séparation m'a permis de faire le point sur toute cette histoire. J'en ai d'ailleurs longuement discuté avec ma mère et elle m'a dit que parfois le destin nous poussait à faire des choix bien cruels et que ce qui nous était arrivé à moi et à Oliver faisait partie de ce type de destin. Et elle a raison, on a traversé tellement de choses tous les deux et pourtant, je suis là avec lui aujourd'hui. Quels que soient ces choix, j'ai toujours été auprès de lui et je l'ai toujours soutenu.

En écoutant ses dernières phrases, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, mais ses derniers mots sont encore plus durs à entendre.

Voyant Oliver dans cet état, complètement abattu et dans cet état de souffrance, me fait prendre une décision. Je décide de me lever et je vais près de lui en faisant attention à ma cheville foulée. Une fois près de lui, lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers moi, je vois qu'il y a des larmes qui perlent ses yeux. Á cette vision, je sens mon cœur se serrer, car je sais qu'Oliver pleure très rarement. Je passe alors ma main dans ses cheveux courts et m'approche encore plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit contre ma poitrine.

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Oliver. Si je ne t'avais pas connue, je serais qu'une simple employée du département informatique de Queen Consolidated et je mènerais une vie banale. Je te l'ai dit, juste avant notre première nuit à Nanda Parbat, notre rencontre a changé ma vie, grâce à toi, j'ai appris à ouvrir mon cœur d'une façon que je ne savais même pas possible. Á partir du moment où je t'ai rencontré, je ne voyais pas ma vie autrement qu'à tes côtés, même si je pensais au début être toujours qu'une amie pour toi.

\- Tu es bien plus que ça a mes yeux.

\- Je le sais Oliver. Et je te l'ai dit, je ne suis heureuse que lorsque tu es dans ma vie, alors sache qu'une vie où tu n'es pas là, ne mérite pas d'être vécue.

\- Felicity … Dis-moi que … Dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore … Dis-moi que rien n'est fini entre nous … S'il te plaît … J'ai besoin de l'entendre …

Felicity l'embrassa légèrement avant de s'écarter et de lui sourire sincèrement. Bien qu'elle lui ait rendu la bague, bien qu'elle l'ait quitté, elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, il était tout pour elle. Sans lui, elle n'excitait pas. Elle posa ses mains sur ces joues et posa de nouveau légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oliver passa ses bras autour de sa taille la serrant contre lui et voulut approfondir le baiser, mais elle se recula une nouvelle fois en souriant.

\- Je t'aime … Je t'aime tellement Oliver

Á ces mots, Oliver ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il se leva, la serra contre lui et prit possession de ses lèvres. Il les caressa d'abord doucement avec les siennes, avant de laisser sa langue caresser sa lèvre inférieure lui quémanda l'accès à sa bouche. Devant le regard qu'il avait eu, Felicity ne lui refusa pas cette demande et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Au fait que sa compagne accepte enfin qu'il l'embrasse, Oliver en fut heureux. Il laissa alors sa langue glisser avec délice dans la bouche de Felicity à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient devint vite passionné et langoureux. C'était le premier baiser qu'ils échangeaient depuis longtemps, tous deux avaient l'impression de faire un bon dans le passé, oubliant tout ce que s'étaient produits ces dernières semaines. Finalement, ils durent se séparer, à bout de souffle, mais heureux, leur nez se touchait, ils ne voulaient s'éloigner l'un d'autre par peur que ce soit un rêve.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou … Laisse-moi te le prouver

Á cette déclaration, se fut cette fois-ci Felicity qui embrassa Oliver, leur étreinte fut tout aussi passionnée que le premier baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément et Oliver la souleva dans ses bras, la conduisant à leur chambre afin de lui prouver ses dires, à savoir qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il voulait lui prouver. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser même lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit. Leurs mains ne restaient pas inactives non plus, vu qu'elles se caressaient mutuellement. Pourtant à bout de souffle, Oliver s'éloigna à regret de sa belle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Felicity je … Á t'on retour, tu m'as fait savoir que tu ne voulais pas précipiter les choses … Je … J'ai terriblement envie de te prouver que je t'aime mais …

Felicity fit taire Oliver en l'embrassa et passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt le faisant grogner de plaisir en sentant les mains de la jeune femme sur sa peau.

\- Ces dernières semaines m'ont fait prendre conscience que quoiqu'il arrive, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours Oliver. Je t'aime Oliver et moi aussi, j'ai envie de te prouver que je t'aime.

Á cette déclaration, Oliver sut qu'il avait l'accord de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois profondément et passa à son tour ses mains sous le petit haut crème de la jeune femme, caressa sa peau nue. Il mit fin au baiser et le lui retira et fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Á cette vision, bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu entièrement nu plusieurs fois, il sentit son plaisir pour elle augmenter d'un cran. Il l'embrassa entre ses seins avant de prendre goulument l'un des tétons dans sa bouche qui eut pour effet de faire gémir la jeune femme. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'un avec sa bouche et sa langue, il titilla l'autre à l'aide de son pouce et de son index. Felicity se cambra légèrement en gémissant de plaisir. Oliver délivra l'un de ces tétons et fit subir le même traitement à l'autre, en laissa sa langue et sa bouche lui faire subir la même chose que son jumeau.

Pendant ce temps-là, ses mains ne restaient pas inactives, enfin surtout l'une d'elles qui descendit jusqu'à un certain endroit qui attendait que des mains expertes pour lui procurer du plaisir. Ne voulant pas lui donner satisfaction tout de suite, il l'effleurant simplement de la main avant de faire une légère pression à l'endroit où se situer son clitoris ce qui eut un effet positif sur Felicity qui gémit une nouvelle fois. Avec l'aide de son doigt, il fit quelques allers - retours et avec un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il sentit une légère humidification. Il l'abandonna un moment sachant que ses tétons avaient été assez torturé et remonta jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser langoureusement, laissant leurs langues se caressaient. Ce fut Oliver qui mit fin au baiser et regarda sa belle qui était déjà à la frontière du plaisir.

\- Felicity …

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard océan d'Oliver.

\- Je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais trompé et que cela n'arrivera jamais.

\- Je sais … J'ai confiance en toi Oliver !

Oliver l'embrassa avant de retirer son propre haut et laisser leur peau nue entrer en contact les faisant gémir tous les deux. Et Felicity remarqua quelque chose autour de son cou.

\- Oliver, c'est …

Oliver comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- Oui, je n'avais pas le cœur de la rangeait, alors je l'ai gardé tout ce temps autour du cou. Même si tu l'avais gardé que peu de temps à ton doigt, j'avais l'impression de t'avoir près de moi en permanence.

Felicity eut les larmes aux yeux à ce que venait de lui dire Oliver. Voyant ses larmes, Oliver l'embrassa tendrement et avant de lui dire.

\- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie … Je t'aime.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver … Je …

\- Chut … Le passé reste le passé … Le plus important pour moi, c'est que tu sois là près de moi et que l'on se soit enfin retrouvé. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver … Tellement.

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser passionné.

\- Puis-je ?

\- Bien sûr Oliver et sache que … Depuis notre première fois à Nanda Parbat, je me suis jamais offerte à un autre homme que toi.

Oliver savait que Felicity n'était pas le genre de fille à avoir des aventures sans lendemain et l'embrassa tendrement une nouvelle fois afin de descendre au niveau de son bas-ventre, laissant ses lèvres embrasser chaque parcelle de peau. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son legging, il glissa sa main par-dessus afin de voir si elle portait ou non autre chose en dessous. Lors de leur escapade en amoureux, notamment dans les pays où le climat était chaud, il savait qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas mettre de culotte sous son vêtement, notamment quand elle était en short comme lorsqu'ils étaient à l'hôtel ou dans dans une maison de location, seul tous les deux. Là, il sentit du tissu, donc savait qu'elle portait autre chose sous son legging. Il le lui retira en faisant attention à sa cheville foulée et se retrouva face à une petite culotte en dentelle rouge ce qu'il le fit sourire, il savait qu'elle adorait cette couleur.

Il se redressa un peu et la contempla là trouvant terriblement désirable si bien qu'il se sentît serrait dans son vêtement qu'il retira se retrouvant en caleçon qui ne cachait plus grand-chose de son désir pour elle. Il prit alors le fin tissu de la culotte entre ses dents et le fit descendre tout doucement dévoilant l'objet de son désir, il fit glisser ce dernier vêtement jusqu'à ses pieds et le lui retira, l'envoya rejoindre les autres au sol. Voulant prendre son temps avec elle comme-ci il s'agissait de leur première fois, il embrassa d'abord l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite puis celle de gauche et laissa sa langue caressait cette peau offerte à lui. Positionné entre ses jambes, Felicity ne pouvait rien faire de plus que se concentrer sur cet homme qui la rendait folle en serrant les draps. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, un amant terriblement tendre et passionné se préoccupant d'abord de son plaisir avant le sien. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa bouche effleurer son intimité, elle se cambra légèrement contre lui en sentant sa virilité.

\- Aaah Oliver …

Il la regarda le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir qu'il arrivait toujours à lui faire un tel effet lors des préliminaires. N'ayant pas eu de rapport sexuel avec elle depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir une éternité. Il décida néanmoins de la combler entièrement voulant que leurs retrouvailles soient le plus intenses possible. Toujours entre ses jambes, il mit son visage au niveau de son intimité et l'embrassa, caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue. Il fit quelques allers - retours avec sa langue et ses doigts afin de combler sa petite amie de la plus torride des façons. Felicity qui était dans le monde du plaisir, se déhanchait et rejetait sa tête en arrière en gardant sa bouche entrouverte cherchant de l'air dû à cette première pénétration, elle sentait la chaleur se propager dans tout son corps et sentit son bas-ventre devenir douloureux.

\- Aaaaaaah Oliver ….

Elle se cambra suite au premier orgasme qui venait de la foudroyer. Oliver joua encore un peu de sa langue sur son intimité et se redressa pour l'embrasser et sentit la langue de Felicity lécher ses lèvres comme elle le faisait parfois. Il se redressa et retira son caleçon, libéra ainsi son sexe qui se redressa contre son bas-ventre. Á la vue de la virilité de son amant, Felicity écarta les cuisses lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était prête à le recevoir.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui Oliver … Je t'aime et j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres ma chérie.

Felicity sourit au petit surnom qu'Oliver venait d'utiliser, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Oliver se positionna alors entre ses cuisses et prit son sexe dans sa main et caressa son entrée avec son gland et la pénétra doucement comme s'il s'agissait de leur première fois. Felicity sentit sa grosseur glisser en elle petit à petit et retrouva les sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliées. Oliver se contrôler même si l'envie de s'enfoncer profondément en elle lui traverser l'esprit, mais il souhaitait prendre son temps. Il la pénétra jusqu'à la garde avant de ressortir en gémissant de plaisir, tellement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était bon. Elle était chaude et humide si bien que lorsqu'il la pénétra de nouveau, son sexe glissait en elle profondément. Felicity sentit Oliver restait immobile quelques instants après l'avoir pénétré de nouveau et la regarda tendrement dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime tellement Felicity … Une nouvelle fois, je te jure que … Que plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir … Jamais plus.

\- Je sais que tu es sincère Oliver … Je t'aime moi aussi.

Oliver embrassa Felicity tendrement sur les lèvres et commença à se mouvoir doucement en elle. Il sentit les jambes de Felicity contre ses hanches et laisser son bassin suivre le rythme de ses pénétrations. Á chaque va-et-vient, Oliver entré plus profondément en elle la faisait crier de plaisir rendant Oliver plus excité à chaque poussée. Il accéléra la cadence des va-et-vient sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps tout comme sa belle d'ailleurs. Á une poussée plus forte que les autres, il sentit Felicity se contracter signifiant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Tout en continuant les va-et-viens, Oliver se penche vers sa belle en l'embrassant sensuellement sans le cou, jouant avec ses seins afin qu'elle vienne pour lui, chose qui arriva quelques instants plus tard. Felicity arqua son bassin vers l'avant sentant le sexe d'Oliver s'enfoncer encore plus en elle et jouit. Oliver la rejoint peu après en s'enfonça en elle d'un coup de rein puissant, en criant le prénom de sa belle et se déverse en elle, avant de se laisser retomber à côté d'elle, la respiration saccadée.

Épuisé, mais comblé, Oliver reprenait doucement le contrôle de son corps tout comme sa compagne qui vient immédiatement se blottir contre lui après qu'il se soit allongé.

\- Je t'aime Felicity …

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver ...

Ils échangèrent un tendre, mais langoureux baiser, puis Oliver se redressa afin de se retirer d'elle avant de se rallonger aux côtés de sa belle qui n'hésite pas une seule seconde à revenir se blottir contre lui. C'est épuisé mais heureux de s'être enfin retrouvé qu'ils s'endorment blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver ouvrit les yeux le premier et sentit un corps contre lui. Il prit soudainement peur se demandant ce qu'il avait fait la veille et espérait ne pas avoir ramené une inconnue, alors qu'il partageait le loft avec la seule et unique femme qu'il aimait. En tourna la tête, il fut soulagé de voir une chevelure blonde qui appartenait à son ange et se rappelait la veille. L'appel de Curtis, la blessure de sa belle, leur repas et enfin leur nuit d'amour, première depuis longtemps. Il était heureux. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose au tableau afin d'effacer l'horreur qu'il avait vécue. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en sortit lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme bouger signifiant qu'elle se réveillait.

\- Hey !

\- Hey !

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Toujours dans tes bras Oliver.

\- Oliver lui fit un magnifique sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Felicity regarda la bague autour du cou d'Oliver et resta silencieuse. Oliver le remarqua, mais ne dit rien. Même s'il avait envie de lui repasser cette bague au doigt, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver. Il brisa alors le silence.

\- Un petit déjeuner au lit, ça te tente ?

\- Tu es toujours aussi romantique que dans mes souvenirs.

\- Uniquement avec toi ma chérie.

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un tendre baiser et Oliver se leva se fichant de sa nudité, après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que sa belle le voyait dans son plus simple appareil. Après lui avoir lancé un petit clin d'œil et après avoir remis son caleçon, il quitta la chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Pendant cette courte absence, Felicity réfléchissait.

POV Felicity

Il a fallu un élément déclencheur pour qu'Oliver et moi nous nous retrouvions entièrement et je dois dire que je ne le regrette pas. Depuis que j'habite au loft depuis mon retour, je n'ai cessé de réfléchir à notre relation, j'avais envie d'être de nouveau avec lui et je sais que je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir avec une autre femme, cela m'aurait été impossible, pas après ce que l'on a vécu lui et moi. Hier quand il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait, j'ai vu la sincérité dans son regard et le voir dans cet état de souffrance a été le déclic que j'attendais. Je ne le regrette pas, j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie, enfin toutes mes nuits passées avec Oliver sont les plus belles de toute ma vie de toute façon, il est tellement adorable. C'est le meilleur amant que toutes femmes rêvent d'avoir et je suis heureuse d'être celle qui fait battre son cœur. Néanmoins, je me demande s'il envisage de me refaire sa demande et le fait qu'il l'a gardé la bague autour de son cou me rend heureuse. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que je l'entends dans l'escalier.

\- Le petit déjeuner de mademoiselle est prêt.

Oliver attend que Felicity se met en position assise afin de déposer le plateau quand …

\- Tu peux me passer mon haut s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr mon cœur.

Oliver dépose le plateau sur la table de nuit et fait le tour du lit, afin de lui donner son vêtement. Felicity l'enfile et se met en position assise. Oliver lui dépose alors le plateau sur ces jambes avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

Le petit déjeuner se passe dans un ambiance bon enfant, tous deux discutent de tout et de rien sans aucune gêne jusqu'à ce que Felicity lui pose une question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

\- Oliver !?

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Comme on est de nouveau ensemble, tu comptes garder la bague autour de ton cou ?

Oliver regarda sa petite amie dans les yeux et lui répondit en toute sincérité.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je te refasse ma demande, oui !

\- Tu veux dire que ?

\- Oui, maintenant que l'on s'est retrouvé, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir. Si jamais te préfère que l'on reste tel que l'on est en ce moment, si tu ne veux pas que … Que notre relation prenne ce tournant alors je … Je la garderais jusqu'à ce que … Que Thea me la réclame si elle le souhaite.

\- Oliver je … La première fois, j'ai accepté de t'épouser et … Si ça serait à refaire aujourd'hui …

Felicity marqua une courte pause et lui fit le même sourire lorsque Oliver l'avait retrouvé après que Darhk l'ai enlevé.

\- Je te dirais oui de nouveau …

Oliver écarquilla les yeux de surprise et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir.

\- Tu veux dire que … Si je te demande de devenir ma femme tu …

\- Je te dirais oui !

Oliver la domina et l'embrassa fougueusement, laissa sa langue rencontrée celle de la jeune femme.

\- C'est bon de te retrouver mon amour.

Oliver câlina sa belle pendant un petit moment, puis se redresse. Il enleva la chaîne qu'il portait à son cou et retira la bague.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, feriez-vous de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, non de l'univers en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?

\- Oui Oliver, j'accepte d'être celle qui sera à tes côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Oliver passa la bague à l'annulaire de sa fiancée et l'embrassa tendrement. Le couple passa une bonne partie de la journée au lit en se câlinant et en faisant l'amour en rattrapant le temps perdu à cause de cette histoire qui les avait séparé.

Épilogue:

Deux mois s'étaient passé depuis la seconde demande en mariage d'Oliver. Tous leurs amis furent contents d'apprendre que le couple était enfin de nouveau uni pour le meilleur et pour le pire, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore échangé leurs vœux. Même si l'un comme l'autre avaient hâte de devenir mari et femme, ils souhaitaient profiter de leurs fiançailles au maximum. Quentin Lance et Donna Smoak vivaient eux aussi ensemble et avaient été heureux en apprenant la nouvelle.

Un soir, alors que Felicity quittait l'entreprise, elle fut surprise de voir qu'Oliver l'attendait. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là même qu'il vienne la chercher lui fit énormément plaisir. Ce dernier lui murmura à l'oreille que c'était un secret. Il la fit alors monter à l'arrière de la Limousine et demanda au chauffeur de le conduire là où il avait demandé avant de prendre sa belle. Les vitres étant teintées, Felicity ne put voir où son homme l'emmener, et de toute façon, elle préférait l'embrasser plutôt que de voir la ville. La limousine s'arrête et Oliver mit son plan à exécution.

\- Je vais devoir te mettre ce bandage sur les yeux, car la suite est une surprise.

\- Oliver, tu sais que je déteste les surprises, même venant de l'homme que j'aime !

\- Je sais ma chérie, mais pour moi s'il te plaît.

Felicity ne pouvait lui résister et encore moins lorsqu'il lui faisait cet air de chien battu. Elle capitula et accepta de jouer le jeu. Elle se laissa conduire par son homme et une fois arrivé, ce dernier lui dit de faire attention à la marche.

\- Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes Oliver ?

 _Souriant_ \- Patience, tu vas très vite le savoir.

Il la fit asseoir et attendit une dizaine de minutes. Felicity entendit un drôle de bruit qui s'avérait être un …

\- Oliver, mais qu'est-ce que !?

\- Si tu patientes encore cinq minutes ma belle, je te dirais tout, alors soit patiente.

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de dire quoique se soit, Oliver l'embrassa langoureusement. Á bout de souffle, il mit fin au baiser, dévora sensuellement son cou avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres ce qui lui permit de patienter cinq minutes comme lui avait dit Oliver. Satisfait, il lui retira son bandeau et vit que Felicity était surprise de voir où elle se trouvait.

\- Oliver !? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce jet ?

\- Tu te souviens quand tu étais à l'hôpital, je t'ai dit que je voulais aller à Bali !

\- Oui et je t'ai dit que j'irais n'importe tout avec toi.

\- En effet et bien, nous allons à Bali.

\- Mais Oliver … Je n'ai rien préparé et entreprise …

Oliver l'interrompit en l'embrassa et lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Tes associés et employés ne trouveront rien à redire à leur PDG qui se marie.

\- Tu veux dire que …

Oliver prit sa main ou se trouvait la bague dans la sienne

\- Oui, mon amour, je veux t'épouser à Bali, devant cette plage, les pieds dans l'eau. Enfin si tu veux bien de moi ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux que toi dans ma vie, mais Thea et les autres ?

\- Ils sont déjà sur place.

\- Petit cachotier va. Mais c'est comme cela que je t'aime

Le voyage jusqu'à Bali se fit tranquillement et le jour du mariage arriva enfin. Devant l'autel, Oliver attendait l'arrivée de sa future femme et quand il la vit arriver, il eut le souffle coupé. Ce fut Ray qui dirigea la cérémonie de ses amis et fut enchanté de les voir enfin réunis et heureux.

\- Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose, Oliver, Felicity malgré toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées, votre amour a su surmonter tous les obstacles et je suis heureux pour vous. Alors à présent, passons à l'échange.

\- Oliver Jonas Queen, souhaitez-vous prendre Mademoiselle Felicity Meghan Smoak, de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

 _Son regard dans celui de Felicity_ \- Oui, je le veux

Oliver passa l'alliance au doigt de Felicity

\- Felicity Meghan Smoak, souhaitez-vous prendre Oliver Jonas Queen, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

 _Son regard dans celui d'Oliver_ \- Oui, je le veux

Felicity passa l'alliance au doigt d'Oliver

\- Je vous déclare donc Mari et Femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements de leurs amis, Oliver embrassa tendrement sa femme alors que Ray dit à l'assemblée

\- Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Queen !

Malgré les obstacles et les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées depuis leur première rencontre, leur amour était tellement puissant qu'il avait survécu à toutes ces épreuves, même les plus tragiques. Une nouvelle vie les attendait, une vie que l'un comme l'autre avaient tant espérés.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ainsi s'achève ce qui aurait dû être un OS, mais comme je l'avais dit, il était trop long.**

 **Alors il ne devait pas finir ainsi, mais l'annonce du mariage dans le 4.16 de Arrow et le fait qu'Oliver mentionne qu'il veut retourner à Bali dans le 4.10 m'a donné cette idée. De même que, ayant de mal de retranscrire le début, une idée avec Samantha m'est venue à l'esprit. Au départ, ce flash-back n'existait pas.**

 **J'espère que ce Two-Shot vous aura plu, moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Même si le couple Olicity se sépare temporairement, leur amour est si fort qu'il triomphera.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt sur mes autres fics.**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**


End file.
